From Stars to Sea
by PandaBearSamm
Summary: Lucy, an uninspired writer, has suddenly plunged into the secret world beneath the sea of Mermaids and Merman. What kind of secrets does this adventure hold and how is she connected to it all? Nalu


**From Stars to Sea**

 **First off, I want to say happy birthday to my cousin Maddy! This fic is in honor of her. She is like my sister and I asked for a prompt for her birthday present and what fandom. She came up with the prompt of having Lucy a writer and Natsu a merman. I wanted to make an one shot, but after I started I wanted to make it longer. So have a look out for that. If you are here from Dissonace, sorry, but this is the reason why I have been gone! I will have another chapter up soon.**

 **Anyways, lets get the reading started. Again, Happy birthday Maddy, but remember nobody likes you when you're twenty-three. XD**

Waves crash against the tall cliffs beside the Heartfiliia Estate. A young maiden with golden locks peers across the ocean with a grimace. She overlooked the sea and in a rush she suddenly tried to write desperately on her notepaper. She scowls and crumples the paper that she is holding and tosses it in the sea.

"Why!" she sobs, "Why can't I write anymore?"

Memories of a young girl sitting with a beautiful lady filled her mind. Her hair shone like the sun it reflected and she had the biggest smile on her face as she showed the little girl how to write on the very same cliff.

 _Flashback:_

" _Now my dearest Lucy," the beautiful woman said sweetly, "writing can be a door to many worlds. It can take you on any adventure you choose, if you truly want to be an author then you have to tell a good story."_

" _I will mother!" the girl cooed in happiness, "Once I can write I'll tell your story of mermaids! Can you tell me it again!"_

" _But you have heard it a million times!" the mother laughed as her husband came up behind the join them._

" _Layla, is she asking about the love story again?" the man chuckled as he took a seat next to them._

" _Jude you know how she is!" she said as she snuggled Lucy close._

 _The young girl squealed, "Pleaseeee Mother! Just one more time!"_

 _Layla sighed dramatically, "I guess if it's only one more time."_

" _Yay!" the girl jumped up with excitement before climbing between the couple._

" _Once upon a time there was the King of Seas Poseidon. He ruled over all oceans and it's creatures as a great leader. He had a beautiful mermaid daughter by the name of Aquarius."_

" _Aquarius is my favorite mommy!" Little Lucy interrupted._

" _We know dear," Layla said sweetly before continuing on, "Now Aquarius was a beautiful mermaid. She had long, straight hair the color of the brightest ocean and her tail shimmered like the sun touched the water. She was loved by many, but she had a fierce and stubborn streak that often got her into trouble."_

" _Just like another little one I know," Jude teased as he tickled his daughter._

" _One day," Layla continued, "Aquarius was sitting on a rock when she happened to see a ship sailing by. She quickly hid herself behind the rock instead of swimming away. On the ship, was the most handsome man she had ever seen, but it was forbidden for mermaid folk to communicate with humans."_

" _She observed this man with skin that looked touched by the sun, different than her own porcelain skin. He had a friendly smirk that crinkled the sides of his eyes as he let out a full bellied laugh."_

" _A man shouted his name 'Scorpio!' gaining his attention and going under the ship. Aquarius knew his name and she knew that no other man would capture her heart like this human. For weeks, she would occasionally search for the ship again, but with no avail. The next time she would see him would be the day he nearly died."_

" _It was late past midnight when Aquarius had the sinking feeling something would go wrong that night. She swam toward the surface and quickly found the ship she was searching for what seemed an eternity. On the deck was a party with sparkling lights and laughter. She scaled the side of the ship for a closer look and found Scorpio quickly dancing and playing with a small white dog."_

' _Plue!' He laughed as Aquarius watched in admiration in secret. Overhead, a roll of thunder and lightning emitted from the sky. The seas below began its slow rampage and the crew in the ship quickly tried to outrun it, but no one could escape nature's wrath. The ship got hit by Zeus's lightning and caught ablaze frightening Aquarius. She dropped down to the sea below and summoned her mermaid magic to equip her water basin and shot a strong stream of water at the fire, but before it could hit it evaporated."_

 _Lucy gasped, "Why wouldn't it work Mother?"_

" _Aquarius immediately knew that her magic wouldn't work because this was a destined event that her magic could not intervene. She watched helplessly as the ship continued to burn. The crew dropped the rowboats and deemed it unsafe to stay aboard any longer and that the fire would not diminish. As people were being ushered to safety a small frightened bark was heard aboard the ship."_

" _Scorpio jumped from the rowboat to save his dog and threw him to safety. Before he could jump himself, a piece of the ship hit him in the back and threw him overboard. Aquarius swam in a fast pace before he could drown and brought him to shore. He was unconscious for a long while before opening his eyes to the beautiful mermaid before him."_

' _You..' he croaked, 'You saved me. Thank you.' After that, the mermaid visited the shore everyday and their love grew. It pained them so that they were separated by land and sea and he did not care she was from another world. One day, Aquarius gathered her courage and went to her father and told him of her secret lover."_

' _Father!' She cried, ' I love him so much it pains me to apart from him. Please, grant me legs so I could live beside him!'_

" _At first, Poseidon was enraged that his daughter was keeping secrets and communicating with him, but after seeing reason he allowed it. He went along with his daughter to meet her lover and found him to be a good man. He pointed his powerful trident and granted her deepest wish."_

" _The two lovers embraced in sheer joy. They married quickly and had a beautiful little girl named Anna. They were happy with their lives and had a long, fulfilling life. As they both passed unto the stars together the sky quickly darkened and the starts shone bright. A powerful Celestial body appeared before their celestial souls. It was the King of the stars, moved by their love granted them a place beside each other in the sky, never to be separated. They became celestial keys, giving Celestial mages their assistance the first to be their daughter Anna."_

" _So that's how we got our keys mother?" Lucy said eyeing the keys attached to her mothers dress on a belt._

" _Yes, Aquarius has been a long time friend to our family." Layla smiled as she rubbed the key affectionately._

Lucy sniffled as she thought about the good times with her mother. She was about eight when she had her last happy moment with her mother when suddenly passed away from an unknown sickness. After that he father became cold and distant, but also demanded that Lucy stayed away from the Cliffside that they once enjoyed.

Lucy snuck out many times over the next nine years of course, secretly going out when she missed her mother the most. There lay a plaque in honor of her mother and her love of the stars and sea. It was her most treasured memory to think of the story of the celestial maiden that was now apart of her own magical collection. Except, Aquarius as grumpy as she was filled the void of losing her mother, as she grew older. All her celestial keys were more like family than objects to her.

Lucy sighed, "I'm not going to get anything written today. I might as well go inside before someone catches me."

The sun was setting and it was nearly time for to head in for dinner so her father wouldn't notice she was gone. If he caught her who knew would what happen to her. Shuffling to her feet, the young girl looked out to the ocean one last time.

"I miss you mother," she murmured quietly. She was about to turn back before something in the sea caught her eye. She moved closer to the edge to see what it was.

Below, was a handsome young man with pink hair! Lucy was going to call out to admonish him when a bright red fin flipped out of the ocean behind him.

Lucy gasped, "A real mermaid!"

Lucy was so engrossed with the sighting of the finned merman that she didn't see a seething Jude stalking behind her. He was angered that she dared skip out on dinner and sneak out to the forbidden spot.

"Lucy!" He roared in anger. Lucy gasped again and turned quickly frightened that she had been caught.

Before she could apologize, Lucy's foot caught on the plaque honoring her mother. She tried to balance herself, but to no avail as she felt her other footstep off the edge of the cliff and she felt herself falling. She could hear her father yelling her name in fear now, but it quickly drowned out as soon as she plunged in the cold depths below.

Icy shock took over her body and she opened her eyes to see the merman baffled that she fell from the sky.

But what baffled them both more, was the bright pink fin she now had.

 **I know. I know. You're going to end me for the cliffy, literally. I have more planned so I will continue this soon! I'm hoping 2-3 chapters at most!**


End file.
